


Way Down We Go

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Oral Sex, Quarantine Shenanigans, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Watching an online concert with Jensen. Naked. I don’t know how to summarize.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Way Down We Go

Y/N sweat her ass off the last two hours of the morning with cleaning the living room and kitchen. Now she’s in Jensen’s gym sweating off some more of the food they have been indulging in while on lockdown. 

There are lots of greasy or sweet treats and whenever she is forced to wear clothes — it doesn’t happen a lot being locked down with him, though, but it does every now and then — she feels that her clothes just don’t fit quite right anymore. Not that there is much difference but it’s there and it’s apparent to her, and she doesn’t feel comfortable in her own skin.

That’s why she ran on the treadmill for the past forty minutes, while Jensen had some work-related online meeting.

Her face is flushed and she thinks there’s no pore on her body that she hasn’t sweated through as she makes her way out of the gym to get into the house. It’s not even 6 PM but the house is silent. Usually, she’d find Jensen sitting on the sofa. He’d watch TV or work on something on his laptop. Sometimes, he’d write some lyrics or play the guitar, but it’s never silent in here. There’s always music coming out from somewhere. Not now, though. 

She thinks that he might be in his study, but the door to that room is wide open and there’s nothing coming out of it. She can’t hear a thing but there’s a smell in the air that she recognizes. It smells of food. Pizza, fries, it smells greasy and probably just the thing she needs because her stomach starts to rumble when the smell hits her nose, and her mouth starts to water. 

“Hello? Jensen?” she calls out as she makes her way across the living room to get to the stairs. And sure enough, the smell of food gets stronger the closer she gets to the stairs. 

“Ya! Up here!” he shouts down. 

Y/N takes two steps at once, is still out of breath when she reaches the landing. By now the smell is heavenly and she follows her nose that for sure will lead her to the source. 

When she steps into the bedroom, though, the curtains are drawn and the only light source is coming from the lit candles he had set up.

“What are you—”

On the bed, there’s a carton of pizza, there are also container boxes of what she thinks are fries and maybe chicken wings. She hopes there are fries as he knows she loves them. On the nightstand is a bottle of wine, already opened to let it breathe. Her eyes travel across the room and only now did she see Jensen standing there while he lights up the last of the candles he had set up. 

He’s naked.

“Jensen, what are you doing? What’s this all about?”

There’s a smirk on his face and it widens into a grin. His hair’s long, his beard too. It makes him look absolutely soft. She loves it.

He sets the lighter down and walks towards her, his thick cock hanging down between his thighs and it moves every time he takes a step. It’s irritating how perfect he is, and she tries not to look but fails miserably. There’s no way she cannot  _ not  _ look.

Jensen knows because he swings his hips extra hard as he walks on his bowed legs, chuckling as he goes.

It’s not fair that he knows what effect his nakedness has on her because he’s grinning even more, cocks his head a little as he reaches her. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her close, kisses the top of her head where she was sweating profoundly just moments before. And while they stand so close, she can feel his dick pressing into her lower stomach, feels it stirring a little at the touch. 

“Go take a shower, I have a surprise for you.”

“I take it the surprise has something to do with your dick?”

“Hey,” he chuckles, “You like my dick.”

“Never said I didn’t.” Her grin is cocky and his hand goes to her back to palm at her ass. He kneads them and pulls her closer.

“Kaleo’s playing an online concert, I have a ticket to it. It starts in ten minutes so you better hurry.” Jensen places another kiss on her nose.

“What about the food?”

“Hey, how many times can you watch a concert horizontally while you eat food, huh?” Jensen shrugs.

He’s not wrong but there’s still one thing she’s curious about. “And you’re naked because?”

“Duh,” he chuckles, “How many times can you watch a concert naked?”

“So, I have to be naked, too?” She cocks an eyebrow while she looks up to him.

“Yeah.” He captures her mouth, tongue lazily teasing at her lip, and it’s not fair because she can never resist his kisses. Jensen breaks the kiss soon after. Too soon for her liking, but he leaves his forehead on hers. “Now go take a shower or you’re not going to be watching with me,” he chides, spanking down on her ass playfully.

Her mouth opens in surprise. She wants to say that she doubts that they’ll get to watch a lot of the concert with both of them being naked but she thinks better of it. He seems to be really excited and so she closes her mouth again as she makes her way over to the bathroom. 

  
  


*

  
  


When she gets out, Jensen has already poured wine into glasses and he’s laying in bed, his head propped up against the headboard, the pizza box sitting next to him along with other containers of food. The screen of the TV is still black but it says that they should stay tuned as the program will start in a couple of minutes.

Well, she’s hungry but she could also eat him up alive with how good he looks naked on the bed, his cock out and all. It’s soft but it doesn’t mean that it’s any less impressive or less delicious, for that matter.

Her hair’s still damp as she climbs into bed next to him and Jensen hands her a glass of wine so that she can settle it on her own nightstand. 

Next, he hands her the delicious smelling fries, and her stomach grumbles. 

Jensen cocks an eyebrow, “That doesn’t sound healthy. You sure you didn’t work out too much? It sounds like your insides are dying.”

Y/N elbows him in the rib and Jensen just chuckles. 

They dig into their food and soon the band appears on the screen and the familiar tune of “Broken Bones” starts to sound out of the TV.

Jensen wriggles his toes as he hums with his mouth full of pizza; it prompts her to smile while she bites on her fries and she leans her head on his shoulder. He turns to her then, offering her a bite and she gladly takes it. 

“Nice huh?” he asks, as he watches her chew. 

“Uh-huh,” she answers with her mouth full and he leans forward, steals a greasy kiss from her.

By the time they played “No Good” which is the seventh song of the concert, they laid tangled together in bed, with him half on top of her, kissing her lazily. The food was long abandoned. His big hand cups her right tit, fingers pinching and tickling her nipple. One of her hands is on his face, fingers buried in his scruff. Her other hand is on the back of his head, fingers weave into his long hair as she pulls him even closer. His hardening dick rubs against her hips and Jensen groans into her mouth as he rubs himself on her skin. 

After a while, her hand that’s on the back of his head goes down to his shoulder, and travels along his chest. She takes the time to flicker her finger against his nipple, making him hiss out hot air. He’s always been so sensitive there. She absolutely loves it. The tip of her fingers skims over his stomach, palms his soft and firm tummy until she reaches between his legs to wrap her hand around his shaft. 

“Jesus,” Jensen moans into her mouth and bites on her bottom lip. 

“Call me, Y/N,” she chuckles and he pulls his face back to frown at her before he rolls his eyes. 

She’s thumbing at his leaking slit, spreads the drop of liquid around, and takes a moment to bring her hand up to suck the taste of precome into her mouth. He groans audibly when he sees her doing it, presses his mouth eagerly to hers to suck his own scent off of her tongue.

Her hand goes back to jerking him for a moment and she enjoys how he grows even harder and warmer in the palm of her hand. 

He kisses along her jaw, licks and sucks at her throat and she arches her back, her hands on his head, pushing and pulling him right where she wants him. 

Making his way down her body, his beard rubs against her skin, scratches along her flesh until he sucks a nipple into his mouth as he hums the melody to “Automobile”, the ninth song. 

As Jensen makes his way down, she lets out a whine because of the loss of his dick in her hand. But she knows what he wants to do and god, she doesn’t want to stand in the way.

Y/N spreads her leg to accommodate him better and Jensen slots himself in between as he plays with her tits, humming and singing along to the tune of the song. 

As soon as the band starts to play the tune to “Way Down We Go” Jensen chuckles against her stomach, and he kisses down her tummy, leaving nibbles and kisses in his wake. The beard scratches up her skin, she has gotten used to it, would probably not want it any other way anymore, if she has a say in it. 

> _ Oh, Father tell me, do we get what we deserve? _

Jensen chuckles again, places a kiss right below her navel, and she spreads her legs further apart, “I think I got what I deserve.”

> _ And way down we go _

He sings along, “And way down we go,” as he places a kiss on her pubic bone. He leaves his tongue sticking out, teases at her clit, his big hand goes to the back of her knees and pushes her legs up and apart, holding her there while he works his tongue down her slit, flicks it over her hole just to drag the wet and wide tongue up to her clit again. 

“Oh my god,” she breathes out, her one hand toys with her nipple while her other hand fists in his long hair and she arches her back at the feeling.

Sealing his mouth around her clit, he sucks it in, hums to the music, his deep bass sends vibrations to her core, and her toes start to curl. 

_ God _ , it’s ridiculous how fast he can make her come.

“Jen—, I’m—, fuck, please don’t stop, don’t stop, go on, right there, you’re going to fucking make me come.” Her voice comes out in heavy pants, she’s so fucking close and the song hasn’t even reached its chorus. 

> _ Way down we go _

Jensen hums again, uses his teeth to nibble too, it fucking sends her over the edge. 

Her nails dig into his scalp but Jensen doesn’t mind, he always enjoyed a little pain. Instead of letting go, he keeps on licking and sucking as her whole body shakes and trembles. His hands are tight on the back of her knees, not letting her wind herself away as he keeps on eating her out like she’s the next best thing after the pizza and sure enough, her next orgasm is just right around the corner.

Y/N doesn’t get how he can do it but he can and he does every time she’d let him. Making her come more time than she can count, making her come on his tongue or cock alone and it’s really not fair. He still hums the melody as she comes a second time, bathing his face in her juices. 

Jensen does not mind one bit as he looks up at her from in between her thighs. His nose is shiny, his beard so wet, but there’s that crooked grin on his lips, “I wanna try something.”

“What?” She props herself up on her elbow as she looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

God, the two orgasms already took a toll on her but she knows that it’s not the end. It’s never enough for him, unless they’re having a quickie, which they rarely have because he likes to take his time with her.

> _ Way down we go _

It sounds from the TV again and Jensen places a gentle kiss right on her clit, making her jerk a little.

“Wanna see how many times I can make you come for the rest of the song.”

“Jensen, no!”

There’s a chuckle as he blows air against her clit, “Jensen, yes!” He sticks his tongue out, applying kitten licks to her pussy, places gentle kisses on it too as he looks up again, “Please?”

It’s not really fair. He knows she can never say no to him when he looks at her like that. And with the combination of his wet face and stupid glistening eyes, there’s no chance in hell that she can deny what she knows brings him pleasure.

“Well,” she waves him off, “Go ahead, make my day,”

His face lights up immediately and he doesn’t even answer. Instead, he begins to make out with her pussy. And all she can do is to grab a fistful of hair on the top of his head, holding on to it for dear life.


End file.
